


Five Nights at Norman's 3

by WolfKomoki



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Heavy Rain
Genre: Character plays video games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman is a fan of a popular horror series called Five Nights at Freddy's. He's played the first two now he's playing the third one. Can he survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Norman's 3

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy Rain is owned by Quantic Dreams.  
> Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is owned by Scott Cawthorne.

          Norman had just downloaded a game to his computer called Five Nights at Freddy’s 3. He had played the first two and was really excited for the third. He opens up the game to see a golden bunny that was twitching. The screen was fuzzy and had yellow lines across the screen. The title screen had been abbreviated this time around.

          “Okay time to start.” He muttered as he hit new game. There was an article that stated that it was a horror attraction this time around.

          “And the first two weren’t horror attractions?” He muttered. Soon the screen faded to show 12:00 A.M. first night. The screen did not start in the office this time.

          “Oh shit I broke it didn’t I?” Norman sighed. Suddenly the phone rings and a new phone guy comes on the phone.

          “ _Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night._ ” And with that the office showed up. There was an endoskeleton outside the left window. In the office was a box filled with animatronic heads and instruments. Norman scrolled downwards to find a black screen that controls the audio devices, camera system, and ventilation. He hit exit and the phone call continued.

          “ _I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard!_ ” Norman scoffed.

          “That was a shitty joke.” He sighed, still listening. He scrolled to the right to find the cameras.

          “ _So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night.”_ The new phone guy told him. He checked each camera, nothing seemed to be there. He hit the play audio button and clicked on the middle camera. He looked to the left to see the endoskeleton.

          “OH!” he screamed. He played the audio again, this time choosing the camera on the very top. It was now 1:00 a.m. He hit the map toggle button to see the vents.

          “Wait there are vents too?” He asked. He sealed the third vent on the right. He switched back to the cameras. He played the audio on the far left camera. He saw something looking at him in the hall.

          “Shit!” He screamed. He played the audio on the camera to the far right. He switched to the vents. He sealed the top vent. Then the vent on the far right. Then the bottom right vent. Then the middle vent.

          He quickly realized that you can only seal one at a time.

          “That’s bullshit.” He growled. He played audio on the left camera. He saw a glowing head on the ground.

          “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?” Norman screamed. He played the audio on the middle right camera. He rebooted all the systems. It was now 5:00 a.m. He played the audio on the top left camera. Soon it was six a.m.

          “That was boring.” He complained. Suddenly the screen sounded like his speakers were broken and the screen started freaking out.

          “Are you fucking kidding me? This shit better not have gave me a fucking virus!” He growled. Suddenly it turned to an 8bit image of Chica, Bonnie and Freddy on a table.

          “Oh okay.” Norman muttered, relieved it wasn’t a virus. He walked right to see the words “follow me” written on the screen.

          “Okay?” He muttered, following the purple man as Freddy. It was raining outside in the game. Suddenly the word error appeared and he couldn’t walk.

          “Not again!” He screamed. Suddenly a high pitched noise played as a purple man tore Freddy to pieces. Norman screamed and fell off the chair.

          “Norman?” Blake said as he came running. Norman sat back down in the chair. Suddenly night two started.

          “ _Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!_ ” The new phone guy told him.

          “Vintage?” Norman muttered as it played.

          “ _Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.”_ Phone guy introduced.

          “Oh my God! It’s phone guy!” Norman exclaimed. He played the audio on the top camera. He sealed the vent next to his office. He played the audio on the far right camera. He played the audio on the same camera.

He played it on the bottom right camera. He played it on the far left camera. All three systems stopped working.

          “Oh fuck! What are you going to do?” Blake shrieked. Norman hit the reboot all button. Red lights started flashing and an alarm went off.

          “What the fuck, What the fuck, What the fuuuuuuuuck?” Norman panicked as it wasn’t working. After fifteen seconds they worked.

He played the audio on the top camera. Suddenly ears appeared on the camera.

          “Oh shit what was—“ Blake was interrupted by a golden rabbit screaming at him. Norman fell out of the chair.

          “JESUS CHRIST!” He screamed.

          “Jesus Norm, you okay?” Blake shrieked.

          “No! I’m not! Screw you Scott Cawthorne!” Norman groaned as he got up.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I now know that the new phone guy's name is Phone Dude but at the time of writing this I did not.


End file.
